onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Альянс Багги и Альвиды/Пираты Багги
Пираты Багги (バギー海賊団, Bagī Kaizokudan) - это банда пиратов, находящаяся под предводительством Капитана Багги Клоуна. Багги Клоун - бывший наками Красноволосого Шанкса, он находился с ним в одной команде и даже однажды встретил Белоусого. В настоящее время он находится в Импел Даун и пытается "сбежать" вместе с Луффи. История Впервые пираты Багги были показаны во время их нападения на маленький городок. Они были побеждены Луффи и его командой. One Piece manga - Chapter 8 , the crews first appearance. Как только Нами связала основные части тела Багги, Луффи отправил в полёт его голову, руки и ноги на другой остров. One Piece manga - Chapter 20, Buggy's defeat. Пройдя сквозь череду событий и множество приключений, Багги удаётся нанять преобразившуюся Альвиду, объединиться со своим экипажем и, собрав вместе все свои части тела, соединить их в единое целое. Они следовали за Мугиварами до Логтауна, где Багги удалось заманить Луффи в ловушку на эшафот, но перед тем, как Багги должен был отсечь Луффи голову, молния ударила в меч Багги, уничтожила эшафот и позволила Луффи убежать. После этого события, Пираты Багги следовали за Мугиварами до Гранд Лайн, но позже выбрали другой путь, нежели Мугивары. В арке Джайи мы видели команду Багги, когда с ней встретился Портгас Д. Эйс и решил помочь ей найти Луффи, видимо, не знаю о целях Багги. Багги также не знал, что Эйс - брат Луффи. Позже стало известно, что Эйс оставил их позади и ушёл своей дорогой. (Не будет переведено некоторое время по причине спойлеров)Currently, they are near Impel Down, with Buggy having been captured and brought there at some point in the past, and having purchased an Eternal Pose to get there. While Buggy's crew initially is desperate to save their captain, Alvida cautions against it, citing the danger involved, and they eventually relent deciding to follow Alvida. After escaping Impel Down, Buggy starts a new crew consisting of an army of prisoners many who are stronger then him and seems very doubtful that he would return to this crew who are much weaker. Члены Экипажа Сила команды Команда Багги была первой, представленной в аниме и является одной из самых слабых. Она была побеждена Мугиварами в самом начале их путешествия, когда членами команды были только Луффи, Нами и Зоро, а затем и в Логтауне командой Луффи и Дозорными. Однако возможно, что с того момента пираты Багги стали сильнее. Намёком на это стала новая техника Кабаджи, с помощью которой он побеждает нескольких Дозорных. Другим намёком послужил тот факт, что команда Багги выжила в Гранд Лайн, в то время как прочие команды распадаются или погибают, попадая в этот океан. В команде также уже не один, а два носителя пользователя Дьявольского Фрукта, Багги и Альвида, что, возможно, ставит эту команду на один уровень с большинством средних команд Гранд Лайн. У Багги также есть опыт плаванья на Гранд Лайн, так как он был юнгой на корабле самого Золотого Роджера. Пираты Багги также проплыли половину Гранд Лайн, а это может сделать ещё меньшее количество команд. Однако Дозорные теперь считают Багги опасным пиратом, знакомым с Шанксом и знавшим Золотого Роджера, а это может всерьёз затруднить дальнейшее развитие его команды. Ранний One Piece Изначально Ода планировал сделать странного мечника и укротителя зверей членами команды. Когда были сделаны их первые зарисовки, ни у кого из нихи ещё не было имени. В одной из версий был ещё один безымянный персонаж, а Багги могли бы звать Бугги. В другой версии предполагалось, что Зоро также будет добавлен в команду Багги как телохранитель, но эта идея была отброшена. В этой версии также должен был быть почтовый попугай по имени Хачи, но и он был удалён. С этого момента не изменённым оставался лишь Багги. В One Piece Color Walk 01 также содержатся наброски некоторых персонажей Оды, не прошедших, так сказать, кастинг. Одними из таких персонажей можно назвать толстого мужчину с кожей цвета шахматной доски и с именем Биг Топ, а также персонажа, похожего на мима с именем Пантомим. Посмотрите также *Красноволосый Шанкс *Портгас Д. Эйс *Белоусый *арка Багги Клоуна Внешние ссылки